1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to protective covers for vehicles. More particularly, it refers to a semirigid, yet collapsible and easily storable vehicle cover that is a sun and waterproof barrier deployed and retracted by means of expanding and contracting its accordian-like pleated construction.
2. Description of the Background Art
Traditionally, vehicle covers have suffered from various practical limitations such as excessive complexity, prodigious weight, flimsy construction, inordinate expense, non-functionality, storage problems, cleaning obstacles, cover induced damage to the surface of the vehicle, and similar difficulties that have diminished the general acceptance of such covers. The subject invention has overcome these and other similar problems of the prior art.
Various attempts have been made over the past years to produce a cover device that is convenient and practical. Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 2,620,007 discloses a vehicle cover constructed from flexible material contoured to enclose the vehicle on all sides except the bottom. Straps are attached to the cover to aid in mounting the device over the vehicle. This cover is very similar in design to a pillowcase. Anchors are provided for securing the device to the vehicle.
Related to U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,053 is a sun shield for automobiles that consists of a strip of screening material which is stored on a roller within a cylindrical container attached to the automobile. Leg supports are provided to prevent the screening material from contacting the bodywork. The roof lef supports are foldably attached to the roof gutters.
A vehicle covering apparatus is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,233. This device entails a pliable sheet of opaque, waterproof material that is stretched between two extension bars, one bar anchored by clamps at each end of the vehicle. The sheet covers only the top portion of the vehicle.
Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,501 is a solar shield for a vehicle. This solar shield comprises an adjustable frame that runs the length of the vehicle and is anchored by clamps at the front and rear of the vehicle. The main longitudinal support frame members are telescoping devices for easy extension and contraction. The cover material is a lightweight and totally flexible product. Since the frame holds the cover away from the vehicle, an air space exists between the vehicle's surface and the underside of the cover.
A motor vehicle sunshield is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,396 (U.S. Design Pat. Des. 236,868). Unlike the other cited sun protection devices, this device is merely a foldable screen of substantially rigid sheet material. This screen is positioned inside a vehicle on a dashboard, thereby preventing sunlight from penetrating the windshield of the vehicle.
The French Patent 2524-398-A discloses a device for protecting a car from the sun comprising a flexible sheet which is deployed above the bodywork of the vehicle. Spacing elements produce a gap between the flexible sheet and the vehicle bodywork. The sheet is anchored at the front and rear of the vehicle by attachment means. Either a loop fits under the front end of the vehicle or gripping elements slip into a rear trunk opening at the back of the vehicle.
Related to U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,644 is a foldable vehicle cover that is storable of the vehicle. A plurality of C-frame members support a protective fabric that covers all sides of the car except the bottom. The construction of this device is relatively complex and consists of various interacting elements relating to support and folding functions.
A Great Britain Patent 2,167,719-A discloses a vehicle shade constructed of substantially opaque flexible material adapted to be longitudinally stretched over a vehicle and secured to the front and rear ends thereof by elastic cords. Spacers separate the cover from the roof to provide an insulating air gap.
Finally, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,165 presents another motor vehicle sun screen apparatus. A complete roof rack is included in this device for carrying the cover. The cover is a sheet of flexible material that protects the roof from sun damage and is deployed by removing the two end portions of the sheet from the rack and stretching the cover between front and rear clamped anchors.